CheeseCake
by AliceMlfy
Summary: Los recuerdos pueden traer consigo agradables sorpresas. Regalo para LidiaaIsabel del reto "Mi San valentín Secreto" del grupo de WhatsApp "Chilenas Dramioneras"


Hola! (no me maten por andar escribiendo cosas nuevas por favor), bienvenidos! primero que nada, ¡Feliz San Valentín! (o calentín como decimos en mi país). hoy vengo con un regalo de San Valentín para mi amiga Secreta, no tan secreta, ¡**LidiaaIsabel**! Ella quería un Dramione con Lemon, así que intenté que quedara bonito.

Declaración: Este fic pertenece al reto del grupo de WhatsApp "Chilenas Dramioneras" pedido por Lidia Isabel. Los personajes son de autoría de JK Rowling, mas la trama es solo mía y no hay permiso para colgarla en otro lugar. Estará disponible en Fanfiction. net y en Wattpad. Di no al plagio

¡A Leer!

* * *

Para ser el primer día de febrero, Hermione no podía quejarse. No hacía tanto frío, aunque tampoco hacía calor. Era un clima que le agradaba, y más porque tenía en su bolso una botella con té para el resfrío, caliente, encantado mágicamente para que no se derramara.

Era cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando la muchacha llegó a la librería que le gustaba donde pudo sacar su té, un libro de la estantería y comenzar a leer. Era de esas librerías donde podías ir a sentarte y leer sin problemas, siempre y cuando compraras algo. Esta vez Hermione compró el libro que había estado hojeando durante algunos días y, además, un muffin de arándano y una porción de cheesecake de frambuesa.

Guardó su muffin y abriendo el libro nuevo se sentó en un sofá que estaba solo en la esquina. Su té estaba justo en el punto que calienta entre el alma y el cuerpo, y lo estaba disfrutando cuando alguien se sentó en frente de ella.

Hermione miró a su inoportuno acompañante y parpadeó un poco para darse cuenta que su visión no le fallaba.

—Buenas tardes, Granger— Hermione sonrió y asintió.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy— dijo la muchacha con la voz rasposa. En ese momento carraspeó un poco con dolor.

—¿Resfriada? —Hermione asintió—, ¿qué bebes?

—Té con pectoral, tilo y sauco— dijo despacio—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó. Draco se alzó de hombros.

—Oh, nada… te vi y quise hablarte— dijo acomodándose.

Y Hermione sonrió.

La verdad sea dicha, no veía a Draco Malfoy desde el colegio y a pesar que no pasó nada más, lo que sí pasó se le vino a la memoria.

_Las luces en el castillo estaban a medio prender. Todos los egresados del 7mo año estaban celebrando, sin excepción, mas los premios anuales de ese año se estaban escabullendo a su torre. Cualquiera diría que era por lo responsables que eran, pero en realidad ambos estaban tan borrachos que a medio camino comenzaron a abrazarse para caminar sin caerse._

_Entre risas y "shhh", Draco y Hermione caminaban tambaleándose hasta llegar a la torre de los premios anuales. Su relación había empezado como un trato cordial, sin embargo, y con el paso de los meses, esa relación pasó a ser de amistad. Quizás, se decían, jamás serían los mejores amigos de la vida, pero ambos se sentían cómodos con la compañía del otro. Se detuvieron un momento a descansar. Draco reía contenido y esto le hacía reír aún más a Hermione._

—_Silencio Malfoy, o nos descubrirán— dijo Hermione acercándose a él y tratando de taparle la boca, mareándose en el camino y siendo sujetada de la cintura por Draco._

—_¿Qué nos pueden hacer? ¿Expulsarnos? Nos acabamos de graduar, Granger, por si se te olvidó— dijo Draco riendo, contagiando a Hermione._

—_Entremos mejor— dijo la castaña sonriendo._

_Estaban muy cerca en aquel pasillo. Ambos estaban jadeantes de las risas y la caminata rápida y mareada. Draco colocó su frente en la de Hermione y esta cerró los ojos._

—_Eres muy bonita, Granger._

—_No mientas, Draco, es porque estás borracho._

—_Sí… estoy borracho, pero eres muy linda— Hermione rio contenida._

—_¿Qué intentas hacer, hurón? —susurró la muchacha mirando los labios de Draco._

—_No sé— susurró—, pero lo que salga será genial._

—_¿Tú crees que puede ser genial algo entre tú y yo? —susurró._

—_Me gustaría comprobarlo._

_Hermione sonrió y cerrando los ojos se empinó un poco para besarlo. Draco la sujetó de la cintura y siguió el beso. La castaña enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Draco y este la apretó aún más a él mientras que con su lengua pedía permiso para entrar. Hermione respiraba el aire del rubio mientras este la levantaba y hacía que las piernas de Granger se enredaran en su cintura. Caminó con ella hacia la puerta de su torre, la cual no quedaba tan lejos, pero Draco no pudo llegar muy lejos sin que Hermione se cayera de su posición, dejándola de pie de nuevo frente a él. Con una carcajada de ambos, y abrazados, entraron a la torre de los premios anuales. Ambos se miraron, con las mejillas sonrosadas._

—_Siento que no quiero parar, Malfoy, pero no tomaré yo la iniciativa como hace un rato— dijo a tiempo que Draco la miraba divertido—. Buenas noches entonces._

_Hermione sonrió y caminó como pudo hacia su cuarto. Draco la siguió justo a tiempo que cerrara la puerta y se metió en la estancia._

—_Yo la tomaré ahora— dijo el platino sonriendo—, si me lo permites._

—_Claro que te lo permito— susurró Hermione a tiempo que recibía los labios de Draco._

_El platino levantó la falda que llevaba la castaña y acarició el trasero de la chica, la cual llevaba algo que Draco pudo descifrar como encaje. Gruñó en el beso y sacando las manos del trasero de su compañera se deshizo la molesta falda._

_Hermione no se quedaba atrás, en ese instante ella estaba sacando la camisa de dentro del pantalón de Malfoy para luego meter sus manos por el espacio libre que le daba la camisa y acariciar la espalda del muchacho. El beso continuó a tiempo que Draco la volvía a tomar en brazos y la depositaba en la cama._

_En su interior, Draco sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero sentía una atracción casi hipnótica por la castaña que ahora tenía con los labios hinchados, el cabello por toda su almohada y las mejillas sonrosadas. _

_Hermione se dejaba querer. Quería olvidar que era la prefecta perfecta y por qué no, sentir a aquel hombre que para ser sinceros le había hecho despertar lo que hace tiempo no sentía; El deseo por otro cuerpo._

_Draco se encargó de sacarle el top que llevaba y la dejó con un brasier de encaje y tela que se amoldaba bien a los pechos de la muchacha. Comenzó a besar los labios de la chica nuevamente, luego su cuello, pasó por su clavícula y finalmente llegó al brasier. Lo besó por encima y al notar que sus pezones se habían levantado, Draco los tomó con su boca, succionando con cuidado, pero firmemente, haciendo que Hermione lanzara un gemido contenido. Draco en el mismo momento sacó su varita del pantalón y lanzó un hechizo no verbal a la habitación que Hermione pudo identificar como un muffliato._

_Siguiendo con su tarea, el muchacho no se quedó ahí. Bajó su cabeza hasta la entrepierna de la muchacha que le ofrecía aquel calzón acorde con su brasier, azul marino, y lo quitó con cuidado. Él tenía claro que Hermione mandaba en esto en cierta manera y la miró antes de hacerlo. La muchacha gemía con los toques de Draco y eso le hizo pensar que estaba bien, aun así, decidió hablar._

—_Quisiera tenerte… ¿me dejas?_

—_¿en serio preguntas?_

—_Soy un caballero, Hermione, no te tomaré por la fuerza._

—_Hazme de todo si quieres— gimió la muchacha haciendo reír a Draco._

—_Tus deseos son órdenes._

_Y si bien usó esa frase muchas veces como mortífago para salvar su vida, esta vez, y por primera vez en su vida, lo había dicho con gusto._

_Sacó el calzón con cuidado, besando cada parte de su pierna hasta la rodilla. Vio entonces la entre pierna castaña de Hermione, el poco vello y su perla casi oculta. Comenzó entonces a lamerla, haciendo que Hermione lanzara un gemido. Suavemente lamía a tiempo que con su mano izquierda buscaba el pecho de Hermione, bajando el brasier por un momento. Sintió como se humedecía y decidió bajar su lengua hacia la vagina de la chica que le estaba dando placer. Pudo notar que estaba ya húmeda y quiso humedecerla aún más, por lo que comenzó a besarla de manera intensa, haciendo que Hermione moviera sus caderas de arriba abajo sutilmente para sentir al muchacho. Draco volvió a su labor en el clítoris, pero reemplazó su lengua con su dedo en la vagina de Hermione, entrando delicadamente y haciéndola en el proceso gemir aún más. Comenzó firme y disfrutando del sabor de ella. Escuchaba como gemía y él lo hacía con ella, haciendo que vibrara su ya delicada perla._

_En un movimiento rápido, Hermione sintió como la envolvía su orgasmo, gimiendo con él su clímax. Draco dejó su lengua ahí a tiempo que Hermione se movía para sentir aún más hasta que su orgasmo la abandonó. _

_A estas alturas la borrachera había pasado a segundo plano y los muchachos sentían solo placer. Draco tomó su varita y limpió su boca para luego besar a Hermione en los labios, haciendo que esta gimiera aún más._

_Hermione se deshizo como pudo y con prisa de la camisa de Draco y la lazó fuera de su vista, mientras que este desabrochaba el brasier, dejándola completamente desnuda. El platino se levantó un momento, se sacó los pantalones, zapatos, calcetines y se quedó en bóxer, mostrando su imponente erección._

—_Quiero verla— dijo Hermione. Draco alzó la vista—, tu me viste, es justo._

—_Es cierto— dijo con la voz ronca, acercándose a ella lentamente con las manos arriba._

_Hermione bajó el bóxer del chico y pudo ver su erección palpitante. La tomó con las manos y la masajeó suavemente. Draco, gruñendo, sacó a Hermione de aquella posición y se colocó frente a ella, entre sus piernas y se recargó en el pecho de la muchacha, besándola y acariciando su cintura y sus caderas. Se tomó el tiempo de besar su cuello y bajar por los abandonados pezones que pedían un poco de atención._

_Se colocó en la entrada de Hermione y empujó un poco en los labios palpitantes de la muchacha que, con sus piernas, le acariciaba las caderas. Estaban levantadas y listas para su intromisión. El muchacho la penetró lenta y tortuosamente haciendo que ambos gimieran. Comenzó el bombeo con un ritmo estable pero duro, haciendo que Hermione se tomara de los brazos de Draco, gimiendo, haciendo que el muchacho colocara aún más empeño en hacerla llegar. _

_La besó con apremio y tomaba sus caderas para moverla con él. La cama era suave y Draco pudo sentirse cómodo en ella. La muchacha acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de Draco a tiempo que gemía junto con él. _

_Cuando el muchacho sintió que era el momento, apretó aun más su agarre de ellay comenzóa moverse más rápido, respirando entrecortadamente, haciendo que Hermione comenzara a sentir el orgasmo invadiéndola, aún más potente que la vez anterior, arañando sin querer la espalda del chico quien al sentir aquel acto había llegado a su clímax, aunque aún sentía que tenía su erección latente y decidió disfrutar un poco más de ella mientras que Hermione seguía sintiendo el orgasmo, por lo que Draco se movió aún más rápido y duro, haciéndola gemir aún más fuerte._

_Al terminar ambos, Draco salió de ella lentamente, con un beso en el proceso._

_Hermione, respirando con dificultad, y como pudo, caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. Draco por su parte limpió lo que habían ensuciado con la varita. Hermione salió unos minutos más tardes y se acostó a su lado, aún jadeante._

—_Eres bueno en esto— dijo la castaña tapándose._

—_Soy bueno en muchas cosas, Granger, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido._

—_Estoy de acuerdo— dijo la castaña para luego besarlo nuevamente._

Hermione sonrió y lo miró.

—¿Y de qué querías hablarme? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Del por qué no me buscaste después del colegio— dijo alzando una ceja.

—Han pasado dos años, y la verdad es que, cuando no te vi en la cama ese día, supuse que eso se quedaría en una noche loca nada más. Y lo entendía. Después de todo, estábamos borrachos.

—Sí… fui un idiota. Pensé que no querrías tenerme en tu cama y me fui.

—¿Estás loco? —dijo Hermione sonriendo—, fue el mejor sexo de mi vida… ¿y tú de verdad pensaste que no quería repetirlo?

Draco la miró impresionado a tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a colocarse rojas. Hermione tosió y cerró los ojos por culpa del dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzando.

—Deberías estar en casa— dijo cambiando el tema.

—Sí… pero estaba aburrida de estar allá. No me gusta.

—Qué tal si te llevo a casa, te preparo un té y repetimos lo que hicimos hace dos años— ofreció Draco sonriendo.

—No quiero contagiarte— dijo Hermione sonriendo. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Mira. Ya te dejé ir en ese tiempo. Ahora estamos aquí y al parecer, y a pesar de estos dos años, te sigo gustando— dijo a tiempo que Hermione sonreía. Ya no era una niña y había aprendido a no tener miedo de admitir sus sentimientos—, así que, me importa un comino contagiarme si con eso puedo despertar contigo, como debió ser desde ese día.

—… Cómprame un pastel y lo conversamos con una taza de té— dijo a tiempo que se levantaba—. Me gusta el cheesecake de frambuesa— dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Draco sonrió y se levantó hacia el mesón, comprando un cheesecake de frambuesa a tiempo que Hermione reía al verlo salir con la bolsa en sus manos. El muchacho puso su brazo en el hombro de Hermione y besando su cabeza, se dejó guiar hasta el hogar de la castaña.

* * *

Cortito, pero intenso (1313)

Besos!

Alice~


End file.
